starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Juoi
=Description= Juoi is an independent single-planet government that maintains a low crime rate despite being adjacent to Hutt Space. The population is a mixed variety of alien species who, while generally peaceful, are fiercely protective of the freedom that Juoi provides. The intensity of their loyalty to Juoi has been enough to push back pirates, invading Hutts, and even the Empire. Juoi has gained a reputation from spacers as a citadel planet; pleasant to visit and live, but only if you don’t break the law. Juoi is located on one of the outermost regions of the Mid Rim, somewhat close to Hutt Space. It occupies no location of strategic importance and has very little mineral wealth in its system. For these facts neither the Galactic Republic, Empire, or New Republic have shown much interest in Juoi. In the past, this made Juoi a prime target as a hideout for criminals seeking to escape the law, which helped necessitate the formation of Juoi Security & Inquiry. Even though it is small and not mainstream, Juoi has given birth to a few people of galactic importance. The most famous of Juoi’s citizens are the Jedi Tulsar Leidias and his daughter Kalja. Tulsar has been responsible for thwarting several galactic threats, but he has also been surpassed by Kalja, a powerful Jedi in her own right, who has become a member of the esteemed Jedi Council. Juoi was originally supposed to be named "Joy," but Talrim Mirlak, the founder of the first colony, had an odd quirk. Talrim was an excellent speaker, but he tended to spell out Basic words phonetically according to his own alien mind; when he registered his deed with the Galactic Republic, the colony of "Joy" unavoidably became transposed into "Juoi." It wasn’t until about half a year later that the colonists discovered this, but instead of correcting the problem, they embraced it and changed the name of all the major locations to fit. It has since become a tradition on Juoi to phonetically misspell location names pertaining to the planet. =Kredle System= The only planet in the Kredle system capable of supporting life is Juoi itself. The other six planets are either dead worlds or gas giants. Much like Juoi, the other planets were named by the first colonists in phonetic misspellings of Basic. Unlike Juoi, the misspellings were deliberate to stay consistent with Talrim's mistake. *'Syndur' - Syndur is a world that is close enough to the system's sun to keep its surface constantly molten. It has no atmosphere to speak of and is so close that only probes operating in the planet's shadow can get close enough to record data without being melted by the sun's heat. *'Reushor' - A planet barely larger than the average moon, Reushor has the speediest orbit out of all the planets in the Kredle System. Even taking into account that it's the second planet away from the sun, the reasons for the speed of its orbit are not fully known. *'Cibleng' - Often called Juoi's sister planet, Cibleng is a little larger than Juoi but has a much smaller core that is almost completely inactive. Its planetary rotation is very slow and a typical day on Cibleng is roughly as long as a Juoian month. It has a very thin atmosphere and is dominated by rocky wastelands. *'Juoi' - A vibrant world full of life, it is the home of the Sovereignty of Juoi. *'Kolasel' - An enormous gas giant that has a wider diameter than all of the other planets in the system combined. It is surrounded by a total of 78 moons. *'Eyce' - A cold, rocky planet completely devoid of water of any kind. =Terrain= Juoi could be considered a young world, geologically speaking, and its four continents are still relatively close together. The rest of the planet is all one large ocean known as the Endless Sea. *'Paradis' - The second largest continent on the planet, Paradis has a temperate landscape that houses the capital, Chiarm, as well as the bulk of Juoi's population. *'Stoni' - Easily the largest of the four continents, Stoni has a greater landmass than the other three continents combined. The main reason it has a smaller population than Paradis is due to the fact that it is mostly rocky deserts and mountains. Several large mining operations are in place on Stoni to take advantage of the resources that can be found on the continent, but the majority of those who live on Stoni are settled along the coastline. *'Ixplor' - The third smallest continent, Ixplor is mostly dense jungle. Only a single town, Kol'ani, has been established on it so far. With Pek Kular settled by the Sages, Ixplor is now considered the most mysterious and dangerous of the four continents. *'Pek Kular' - Pek Kular is the smallest continent on Juoi and for a long time was thought to be cursed due to the fact that every expedition sent to it failed to return; it turned out that the superstition wasn’t far off as it had once been used by the Sith. The continent was given to the Sages after their help in driving off the Darksider known as Sivter. Upon assuming ownership of Pek Kular, the Sages managed to cleanse Pek Kular of all remaining traces of the Dark Side. Pek Kular is the only continent that doesn’t fall under the direct control of the Sovereignty of Juoi. The Sages are allowed to largely govern themselves, however a representative is always in communication with the JSI. =Landmarks= *'Directorial Palace' - Located in the capital city of Chiarm, and housing the Director and top government officials of Juoi, the Directorial Palace is an impressive sight, as lavish as it is functional. A work of art turned into a building. It easily stands apart from the rest of city. Hidden among the palace's ornate decorations are shield generators, weapon emplacements, and security cameras, ensuring that the Directorial Palace can withstand any attack. *'Ruins of Pek Kular' - For most of Juoi's modern history, the ruins of Pek Kular remained a mystery. All anyone had to go on were satellite images since no one sent to Pek Kular ended up returning. Following the return of the Darksider, Sivter, it was learned that Pek Kular's strange ruins were Sith in origin, built by a Sith Lord known as Sorij Xor. Sivter unintentionally did a service by absorbing the Sith Lord's spirit that had been haunting the ruins and thus vastly weakened the aura of the Dark Side that permeated the land. After the Sages were given control of Pek Kular, they cleared out the ruins with the guidance of Tulsar Leidias. Anything Tulsar thought might be considered dangerous was removed from the site and locked away in one of Juoi's most secure depositories. What is left today are the remains of the temples and buildings themselves but little else. The connection the ruins have with the Sith is downplayed by official sources for obvious reasons. *'Mersi Station' - Juoi's main trading hub and customs facility. =Notable Resources= *'Pek Crystals' =History= Early History Unbeknownst to the colonists who would settle Juoi thousands of years later, and indeed the entire galaxy, the planet that would come to be known as Juoi was first used by the Sith Lord Sorij Xor towards the end of the Great Hyperspace War. Xor fled from Sith space in his damaged battleship when it became apparent that the Sith had lost the war. After a few months of avoiding Republic fleets, Xor's battleship finally gave out in what was known then as the Torgassi System, whereupon he and the remaining crew evacuated before his ship plunged into the Endless Sea. They ended up on the continent that would become known as Pek Kular. Xor, believing that he might be the last Sith Lord, was initially determined to create a new Sith Empire. Unfortunately, the realities were that he had neither the resources nor the population to sustain his dream. Instead, Xor deliberately misled his people into thinking it was possible as he ordered them to construct new temples. When their work was done, Xor drained the life out of every last one of them so he could sustain his spirit until such time as the opportunity would arise for him to direct the crafting of a new Sith Empire. The Torgassi System would eventually be lost to time following several more wars in the Republic’s history until it was rediscovered by a scouting team thousands of years after Xor's landing. From there the uninhabited system would come to the attention of an Isihi Tib businessman named Talrim Mirlak, who renamed the system "Kredle" in preparation of founding a new colony on the world he would dub as Juoi. The "First" Colony Upon learning of Juoi, Talrim used his financial wealth and people skills to form a large group of like-minded individuals to colonize the newly explored temperate planet. His goal was to provide a peaceful place for those people who just wanted to get away from the rising tensions of the galaxy, and in large part his dream would succeed. Talrim’s goal would soon seem prophetic as just one year later the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. The new colony would see its share of problems, not the least of which was dealing with the criminals who saw Juoi as the perfect staging ground for their activities thanks to it being so close to Hutt Space. After barely fending off a massive pirate invasion, Talrim tasked one of his most trusted people, a Trianii named Sulimurr, to form Juoi Security and Inquiry, or simply JSI for short. The JSI quickly became known for their ruthlessness in hunting down criminals and the efficiency in which they did so. They became both the local police and the military. Sadly, Talrim died of natural causes shortly before the Battle of Yavin, but his replacement proved to be more than adequate; Sulimurr. Under her guidance the space above Juoi became much more secure. Using some contacts within the Corporate Sector Authority, Sulimurr was able to purchase an old Victory Mark II and three Marauder Corvettes complete with IRD’s for protection against pirate fleets. She also commissioned the construction of Mersi Station, a large and heavily modified Golan Space Colony III that would serve as neutral territory for smugglers, merchants, legitimate traders and the occasional Juoi citizen. With Mersi’s construction, a rapid influx of economic growth followed for Juoi, allowing Sulimurr to keep the space fleet in top condition and provide the best training for its pilots. Mersi also became the new base for Scarlet Squadron, the wing of Y-Wings that Talrim had purchased to defend Juoi before his death. Sivter Aside from the occasional pirate attack, there has been only been a few other major events of note in Juoi’s history. A Darksider named Sivter came to Juoi seeking information but ran up against a local Jedi called Tulsar Leidias and his family. Despite several skirmishes with Tulsar, Sivter was eventually able to get the information he sought. In order to teach the Jedi a lesson, Sivter murdered Tulsar’s wife and son. He also sent false information to the Empire, indicating that there were Rebels hiding out on Juoi before escaping. The Empire sent in a small investigative force that was a little more powerful than Juoi’s fleet. However, with unexpected ferocity and skill, the Juoi space fleet was able to route the Imperial forces in the Battle of Juoi. Due to Juoi being considered insignificant to the Empire, it was deemed to be too much trouble for too little gain to justify sending in another task force. Despite that attack by the Empire, Juoi would continue to hold on to its policy of neutrality. Tulsar and his family were very respected on Juoi and it didn’t take much to convince Director Suilmurr to loan him a Marauder for the express purpose of hunting down Sivter. Tulsar left immediately, taking his only daughter, Kalja, with him. Tulsar would return periodically with news but never for very long. As fate would have it, one of these return trips would be followed by the return of the Empire and Sivter as well. Return of Sivter Life on Juoi was relatively quiet following Sivter's defeat and remained that way for several years but the peace was not destined to last. In the midst of one of Tulsar's return visits, Juoi was visited by Imperial captain, Fen Palka, who claimed to be coming in peace. Understandably skeptical, Sulimurr sent Palka on a mission with Tulsar to prove the Imperial's sincerity. It would be on this mission that they would discover Tav Garvin frozen in carbonite and learn that Sivter had been behind the action because Tav had inadvertently stumbled upon the Darksider's plans. Tulsar would also learn that Palka had really come to Juoi in the hopes of being trained in the ways of the Force. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Sivter showed up, Tulsar agreed to train Palka and a Sage named Dirin Ofnasha. Since time was a factor, the training was highly abbreviated, covering only the major points of being a Jedi. Sivter appeared a few weeks later, having absorbed the spirit of Sorij Xor and had become incredibly powerful as a result. Tulsar, Palka, and Dirin faced off against Sivter to little effect. Sivter was able to manipulate Palka into falling to the Dark Side and despite their best efforts, Tulsar and Dirin were no match for Sivter. When things looked their darkest, Tulsar was able to communicate to a newly arrived alien species, known as the Sages, how to exorcise Xor's spirit and power from Sivter. Severely weakened by the withdrawal, Sivter fled. With the Darksider's defeat, Palka was able to renounce Sivter's control, but didn't stay long - instead choosing to leave with his disgrace. In thanks for their defense of the planet against Sivter, Sulimurr granted the continent of Pek Kular to the Sages, giving the displaced aliens a new home. With Tulsar's guidance, they were able to remove the last traces of the Dark Side from the land and the any dangerous material that could be found in the ruins were moved and placed under heavy guard. =Current Activity= Following Sivter's second defeat, Juoi has returned to a quiet peace. While the JSI continues to protect the planet against conventional threats, the Sages have become the de-facto guardians against Force-based threats. Category:Mid Rim planetsCategory:JuoiCategory:Halomek